La Naissance d'une Vie
by Kaen.th
Summary: Cette nuit-là, la ville est sombre car c'est une nuit sans lune, à chaque pas que fait Emma, son corps la ralentit. Son cœur est meurtri par tant de souffrances, son corps est lourd car en elle se trouve le fruit de la violence de son beau-père.


**LA NAISSANCE D'UNE VIE**

Résumé : Cette nuit-là, la ville est sombre car c'est une nuit sans lune, à chaque pas que fait Emma, son corps la ralentit. Son cœur est meurtri par tant de souffrances, son corps est lourd car en elle se trouve le fruit de la violence de son beau-père.

OS (AU), une review positive ou négative me ferait extrêmement plaisir, et me permettra d'avancer et de m'améliorer….

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas….

* * *

Neuf mois auparavant, son beau-père était entré dans sa chambre à pas de loup, il venait chaque soir, depuis plus de deux ans, depuis le jour où il avait perdu son travail.

OoO

Sa mère et lui s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un tournoi de poker, elle était veuve, et lui était à son goût et célibataire. Ce jour-là, elle avait gagné et était rentrée avec un bon pactole, mais surtout avec ce type qui n'avait d'yeux que pour les billets verts qu'elle avait remportés. Il s'était installé dans leur vie, avait trouvé un travail qu'il avait vite perdu car son attirance pour la bouteille le rendait plus agressif encore. Une fin d'après-midi, quand Emma était revenue de l'école, il était là devant la télévision avec sa bouteille de rhum, en train de regarder un combat de catch, sa mère était avec son camion à l'autre bout du pays, elle le savait qu'elle serait absente pendant quelques jours. Ce soir-là, Emma avait soupé avec un quignon de pain et une tranche de jambon car Monsieur n'avait pas levé les yeux du poste. Elle était en train de faire ses devoirs quand elle avait entendu pour la première fois la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir lentement, lorsqu'elle s'était retournée, il était là, sa ceinture dans une main et ses yeux vitreux posés sur elle, en quelques secondes à peine, elle s'était retrouvée agenouillée, son dos en offrande, et à chaque claquement de sa ceinture sur son corps, elle l'entendait soupirer.

OoO

Il y a neuf mois, Emma avait fêté ses seize ans. Pour son anniversaire, sa mère l'avait emmenée manger une pizza dans le petit restaurant italien du quartier, elle avait choisi cet endroit car le patron était un de ces nombreux ex-amants, et qu'il lui faisait payer moitié prix ses consommations. Pendant le repas, Emma avait de nouveau parlé à sa mère de ce qu'elle subissait chaque soir de la part de son beau-père, et comme à chaque fois, sa mère refusait d'y croire, car avec elle, il était tellement doux, qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer faire du mal à une mouche. Pourtant, Emma ne souriait plus, elle n'avait plus cette étincelle dans le regard, elle était effondrée, mais sa mère aveuglée et si souvent absente, ne voyait rien. A la fin du repas, sa mère lui avait donné une enveloppe, dans laquelle elle avait glissé une jolie carte d'anniversaire où étaient écrits quelques mots et y avait joint un billet de cinquante dollars. Emma quant à elle n'avait vu que la ligne où sa mère lui expliquait qu'elle serait loin trois jours dès la fin du repas. Elle n'aurait pas de gâteau ce soir, elle n'aurait pas de bougies à souffler, mais surtout il serait seul avec elle….

Une fois devant la maison, sa mère l'avait embrassée et était partie au volant de sa voiture, mais si elle avait regardé dans le rétroviseur, elle aurait vu les larmes de sa fille, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Emma était entrée dans la maison et en arrivant dans le salon, elle l'avait vu, lui, vautré sur le canapé avec sa compagne de tous les jours, une bouteille de rhum. Epuisée émotionnellement, elle était montée dans sa chambre, sachant pertinemment que ce soir-là, comme à chaque fois, il passerait sa colère, ou autre chose sur elle à coups de ceinture. Pourtant au fond d'elle, elle espérait que ce soir, il ne la battrait pas, car c'était son jour à elle.

Il était à peine plus de minuit, quand Emma entendit le bruit des lattes du parquet craquées, il était là devant elle, il n'avait pas sa ceinture, il était torse nu et en caleçon. Emma était apeurée. Il l'avait regardée droit dans les yeux, puis avait mis son index sur sa bouche, en lui montrant qu'elle devait rester tranquille et surtout ne pas faire de bruit. Puis sans un mot, il s'était allongé à ses côtés, avait caressé ses longs cheveux blonds, et en l'enlaçant, lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille que si elle se débattait ça serait pire pour elle. Puis son regard avait changé, ses grandes mains crasseuses s'étaient posées sur son corps, lui avaient caressé la poitrine, puis avaient empoigné ses hanches, il s'était mis sur elle, et d'un coup, était entré en elle, il s'affairait avec un plaisir non dissimulé, son odeur écœurante envahissant toute la pièce, puis dans un râle alcoolisé, ayant fini son affaire, il s'était relevé, avait remis son caleçon, et juste avant de passé le seuil de la porte, sans se retourner, avait dit :

\- Hier c'était ton anniversaire, tu es une femme maintenant, et beaucoup mieux roulée que ta mère, autant que tu serves à quelque chose…. Hier j'ai rien fait, c'était mon cadeau pour toi.

Puis, il était redescendu au salon retrouver sa bouteille de rhum et la télévision. Dans cette chambre qu'il venait de quitter se trouvait une adolescente, un corps sali par lui, une jeunesse enlevée de la pire manière, une vie détruite.

Lorsque Emma avait retrouvé ses esprits, le soleil était en train de se lever, la maison était plongée dans le silence. Son réveil indiquait 4h37.

Elle s'était levée tel un robot, avait mis quelques habits dans son sac à dos, glissé dans son porte-monnaie les cinquante dollars que sa mère lui avait offerts, était descendue en silence au rez-de-chaussée. Il était là saoul avachi sur le canapé. Sans un bruit, elle s'était dirigée à la cuisine, avait ouvert le congélateur, tout sorti pour enfin trouver le sac plastifié rempli de billets, ce sachet était le coffre-fort de sa mère qui y mettait ses économies. Elle l'avait mis dans la poche de son blouson, et était sortie de la maison, avait chevauché sa bicyclette et avait pédalé le plus rapidement possible en direction du centre-ville, là où personne ne la retrouverait.

OoO

Et ce fut le cas, personne ne l'avait cherchée, elle avait croisé souvent des policiers, mais à voir, elle n'était pas non plus recherchée, donc pas déclarée disparue ni kidnappée. Au début, elle avait éprouvé un pincement au cœur que ni sa mère n'ait pas déclaré sa disparition, ni son école, puis elle s'y était faite. Avec l'argent qu'elle avait, elle pouvait se nourrir et dormir dans les parcs de la ville car les températures estivales le permettaient, puis l'automne et le début de l'hiver étaient arrivés.

Lorsque la première neige était tombée au deuxième jour de décembre, Emma avait pris la décision d'utiliser les quelques dollars restants pour deux choses : acheter un manteau chaud à capuche dans une friperie et aller tôt au foyer pour jeunes sans-abris. Car dans ce lieu, si les jeunes arrivaient tôt, c'est-à-dire à l'ouverture à 15h, et s'ils payaient 10 $, ils avaient droit au forfait comprenant : une douche chaude, un repas chaud devant un film, un sac de nourriture pour dix jours, accès à la buanderie, un lit pour la nuit, mais surtout à une visite médicale au dispensaire. Et c'est ce dernier point qui était important pour Emma, en effet, depuis plusieurs semaines, elle se sentait fatiguée et malade, pourtant elle avait toujours eu une santé de fer.

OoO

Il fait nuit, la ville est dans l'obscurité car ce soir est une nuit sans lune, chaque pas que fait Emma pour avancer est une souffrance pour son esprit qui essaie de maintenir le cap, mais aussi pour son corps, car en elle grandit le fruit du désir vicieux de son beau-père. Son ventre s'est arrondi le lendemain de sa visite au dispensaire, il y a de cela deux mois, un médecin-bénévole lui avait dit qu'elle faisait un déni de grossesse, et qu'elle en était au sixième mois, et l'avait rassurée sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas malade, mais juste enceinte, et que sa prise de sang n'indiquait aucune carence, et qu'elle avait de la chance d'être en bonne santé. Emma n'avait rien dit, mais elle se demandait comment un docteur pouvait dire à une jeune femme d'à peine seize ans, qui plus est, habitant dans la rue, qu'elle n'était pas malade mais « juste enceinte » et que tout allait bien ?

Les douleurs provenant de son ventre irradiant dans ses jambes et son dos ne sont presque plus supportables, mais pourtant Emma s'est fixée un cap, marcher toujours droit devant direction l'hôpital universitaire de la ville, car là, elle y trouverait des médecins qui pourraient enfin la délivrer de ce fardeau, car oui, elle ne pourrait garder ce petit être qui n'avait rien demandé, mais qui avait été conçu dans une épouvantable étreinte… Elle a perdu les eaux, il y a déjà un jour, mais les douleurs sont arrivées seulement deux heures auparavant accompagnées de pertes de sang.

A bout de forces, Emma avance péniblement, soudain, elle ressent une vive contraction, ce qui la fait tomber à genoux sur le trottoir. Elle est maintenant à quatre pattes sur ce bord de rue enneigé, seule et en pleurs. Elle reste là quelques minutes, puis se relève, non sans peine, sa tête tourne, elle avance sa jambe droite pour faire un pas, et soudain black-out, elle verse de tout son long sur le bord de la route.

OoO

Regina est chez elle, elle finit de préparer des lasagnes, c'est un repas qu'elle apprécie tout particulièrement. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté le travail en début d'après-midi, elle s'était rendue chez son fleuriste, comme chaque fois depuis des années, elle lui avait demandé le bouquet habituel, et lorsqu'il lui avait tendu, Regina avait remarqué qu'au milieu de son bouquet de lys blancs trônait une rose rouge. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il lui avait dit que les habitudes se changent et que pour cela il suffisait d'ouvrir son cœur.

Son repas étant au four, Regina admire ses fleurs dressées dans un vase en porcelaine de Chine se trouvant au centre de la table. Elle a laissé la rose rouge au milieu des lys blancs qu'elle affectionne tant, pourtant elle n'aime que les lys, mais en ce jour de la St-Valentin, elle a décidé qu'une touche de couleur ne ferait pas de mal à ses habitudes.

Comme chaque année, elle fête ce jour seule, car elle est célibataire depuis très longtemps, les hommes ne l'intéressent guère, et les femmes ne la draguent pas, peut-être à cause de son air hautain et sévère. Elle est en train de se remémorer ce que lui a dit son fleuriste « les habitudes se changent et que pour cela il suffit d'ouvrir son cœur », quand elle entend un aboiement. Ses pensées s'arrêtent. Elle s'approche de la fenêtre et regarde à travers les carreaux, dehors il fait nuit noire, il neige toujours un peu. Elle entend toujours le chien, mais ses jappements se sont transformés en hurlements, cela commence à l'énerver. Elle se dirige vers son porte-manteau, enfile une veste, prends son trousseau de clés, et part appeler l'ascenseur. Traversant le hall de l'immeuble, tout ce qu'elle se dit, c'est que ce chien l'empêche de passer une belle soirée, donc quand elle arrive dehors sous le porche, elle est sur les nerfs. Elle regarde à gauche, et ne voit rien, puis regarde à droite, et aperçoit sous la faible lueur d'un lampadaire, ce foutu cabot en position assise, gémissant le museau près du sol. Il neige maintenant abondamment, pourtant le regard du chien fait des allers-retours entre le sol et Regina qui est toujours sous son porche.

Lorsqu'elle décide enfin à s'avancer lentement en direction de l'animal, elle remarque quelque chose à même le sol, le trottoir est complètement recouvert de neige, puis d'un coup, Regina se fige, au milieu de toute cette blancheur, il y a une grosse tache rouge qui provient d'un corps étendu à moitié sur le bord de la route. D'un pas rapide, elle s'approche et voit que c'est une jeune femme, une très jeune femme, elle essaie de lui prendre son pouls, mais son corps est si froid qu'elle n'y arrive pas, elle lui palpe le corps pour voir d'où provient tout ce sang, quand soudain, elle se rend compte de ce qui se passe réellement. Elle téléphone aux secours, et en les attendant, s'assied par terre, et prends cette jeune femme contre elle en la recouvrant de son propre manteau. Le chien la regarde faire, puis instinctivement s'allonge le long de ses jambes afin qu'elle ne gèle pas.

Lorsque les ambulanciers et la police arrivent, la scène s'offrant à eux, est un trottoir enneigé où est assise une jeune femme brune grelottante murmurant des paroles douces à une autre jeune femme qu'elle tient contre elle et qu'elle berce, et un chien qui est allongé sur ses jambes pour lui tenir chaud. L'équipe médicale prend immédiatement en charge Emma, lui met un masque à oxygène, lui donne les premiers soins, puis l'enveloppe dans plusieurs couvertures chauffantes avant de la mettre dans l'ambulance, puis sirènes hurlantes, le véhicule part dans la nuit. Les policiers se trouvent avec Regina dans le hall de son immeuble au chaud. Elle a sur les épaules une couverture également. Le chien est à ses pieds, couché. Ils veulent lui poser des questions, mais Regina leur dit qu'elle veut bien répondre à toutes leurs questions, mais à condition qu'elle soit chez elle, avec une tasse de café, et complètement réchauffée. Les policiers acquiescent et la suivent dans l'ascenseur.

Lorsque Regina arrive dans le salon avec sa tasse de café, elle a aux pieds de grosses chaussettes en laine, et est emmitouflée dans une belle jaquette en cachemire. Elle s'assied dans le fauteuil pour faire face aux policiers, puis les regarde et dit :

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Ok. Quand nous sommes arrivés, on vous a trouvée avec cette jeune femme dans les bras, pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Oui certainement. J'étais en train de faire à manger et de préparer la table, lorsque j'ai entendu un chien aboyer, puis hurler. D'abord, j'ai voulu regarder par la fenêtre, mais comme ce soir il n'y a pas de lune, je n'ai pas vu grand-chose, alors j'ai pris mon manteau et suis descendue dans la rue jusque sous le porche. Je ne vous cache pas, que mon but premier était de faire fuir l'animal, mais lorsque je suis arrivée sous le porche, et que j'ai vu que le chien me regardait puis fixait une sorte de forme au sol, je me suis lentement rapprochée pour vite me rendre compte que c'était un corps de femme, et qu'elle saignait beaucoup.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais lorsque vous êtes arrivée près d'elle, était-elle consciente ?

\- Non, elle n'était pas consciente. J'ai essayé de prendre son pouls, mais son corps était tellement froid que je n'ai pas réussi, puis après j'ai essayé de voir d'où provenait tout ce sang.

\- Et comment vous vous y êtes prise ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pour trouver l'origine de son saignement ?

\- Comment vouliez-vous que je fasse ? J'ai palpé gentiment son corps, et lorsque j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait, j'ai de suite appelé les secours.

\- Et selon vous, il se passait quoi ?

\- Elle était en plein travail, et à voir cela ne se passait pas bien. J'espère vraiment que tout ira bien pour elle et son bébé.

\- Ok. Avez-vous des informations personnelles à nous fournir à propos de cette femme ?

\- Comme quoi ? Je viens de vous dire, que si je suis descendue dans la rue, c'était à la base pour faire fuir un chien qui hurlait sous mes fenêtres !

\- Donc vous ne l'aviez jamais vue ?

\- Non.

\- Ok. Je pense que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, voulez-vous ajouter quelque chose ?

\- Non rien. Par contre, j'aimerais, si c'est possible, avoir de ses nouvelles, ou en tout cas, savoir si elle s'en est sortie.

\- On verra ce qu'on peut faire, Madame….

\- Mills.

\- Bonne fin de soirée Madame Mills

\- Merci à vous aussi, je vous raccompagne à la porte.

Une fois la porte fermée, Regina souffle un bon coup, et va directement à la cuisine se servir un verre de cidre. En buvant une gorgée, elle jette un coup d'œil à son plat de lasagnes carbonisées, puis ouvrant le frigo, y prend un yaourt, et va se réinstaller au salon.

Allongée dans son canapé, Regina repense à cette jeune femme blonde, comment une si jeune femme pouvait se retrouver seule dans la rue en plein travail, avec personne pour l'aider, comme abandonnée de tous. Plus elle y pense, plus ses souvenirs remontent à la surface. Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes quand elle se remémore ce fameux jour.

C'était il y a six ans, à l'époque, elle habitait sur le campus universitaire, elle avait insisté auprès de sa mère pour y avoir une chambre comme tous les autres étudiants, bien qu'issue d'une famille très riche, Regina voulait vivre comme tout le monde. Sa mère avait d'abord refusé catégoriquement, car selon elle, sa fille ne devait pas se mélanger au petit peuple, mais Regina avait tellement insisté en mettant en avant que le cursus qu'elle suivait n'était pas son choix à elle, mais celui de sa mère, afin de pouvoir reprendre en mains les rênes de l'entreprise familiale. En effet, son père était décédé d'une crise cardiaque quand elle avait douze ans, et sa mère en vraie femme de pouvoir avait repris le flambeau, et s'était tout naturellement assise dans le fauteuil de manager de son défunt mari. Regina profitait pleinement d'habiter sur le campus, allait très souvent à des soirées estudiantines, et un soir lors d'une de ces beuveries, sa tête avait commencé à tourner, elle était donc allée prendre un peu l'air à l'extérieur, puis le lendemain, elle s'était retrouvée à même le sol d'une chambre qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, seule, sans aucun souvenir, mais surtout seulement en soutien-gorge, ses vêtements étant éparpillés par-ci par-là dans toute la chambre. Prise de panique, elle s'était vite rhabillée et était partie en courant prendre une douche dans sa chambre, et par la suite, avait repris le cours de ses études en passant sous silence cet épisode auprès de sa mère. Puis un matin, elle s'était réveillée avec de fortes crampes au ventre, elle s'était rendue à l'infirmerie du campus, où là, on lui avait annoncé que les douleurs qu'elle ressentait étaient en fait des contractions. Puis, dans l'heure qui avait suivie, elle s'était retrouvée dans une salle d'accouchement, sa mère, prévenue par le directeur de l'université, était arrivée lors des dernières poussées. Lorsque la délivrance arriva enfin, tout le personnel médical avait pris ce petit corps tout bleu et s'affairait autour de lui. Sa mère s'était adressée à elle avec un regard noir :

\- J'espère au moins que le père de cet enfant est de bonne famille ?

\- Maman, s'il te plait, je suis épuisée, et j'ai mal…

\- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas qui est le géniteur ?

\- ….

\- Regina !

\- J'ai été violée.

\- Je t'avais pourtant prévenue que se mélanger aux personnes qui ne sont pas de notre rang n'apporte que des problèmes.

\- … (Regina est en larme)

Un médecin était venu vers elle avec une mine triste. Dans une longue tirade, il leur avait expliqué, que le bébé n'avait pas pu être réanimé, né grand prématuré, ses poumons n'étaient pas prêts, mais qu'elle pouvait prendre sa petite fille dans les bras pour un dernier adieu afin de pouvoir faire son deuil, et qu'elle devait lui donner un prénom pour les papiers administratifs. Elle avait acquiescé de la tête, puis la minute d'après une infirmière était venue lui déposer dans les bras un petit corps emmitouflé dans une couverture bleue.

\- Oh s'il te plait, arrête de pleurer, tu ne savais même pas que tu étais enceinte !

\- ….

\- Vois le bon côté de la chose, tu pourras continuer tes études comme si rien ne s'était passé, et je n'aurai pas à porter le poids de la honte que ma fille a mis au monde un bâtard !

\- SORS DE CETTE CHAMBRE, JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR, TU N'ES PLUS MA MERE !

\- Ma chérie pourquoi tu cries, ne vois-tu pas que ta vie continue ?

\- Ecoute, je veux que tu sortes d'ici, tu es inhumaine, tu ne penses qu'à toi et à ta réputation. Je suis là et je viens de t'avouer que ce bébé est issu d'un viol, et toi tu veux que je reprenne mes études comme si rien ne s'était produit.

\- Je te préviens Regina, si je quitte cette chambre, tu ne me reverras plus jamais, je te déshériterai et te couperai les vivres…

\- Soit. Adieu mère.

\- … (la porte claque)

Regina avait alors posé ses yeux pleins de larmes sur ce petit corps froid, son bébé, sa petite fille. Elle l'avait bordée, en lui murmurant des mots tendres, puis avait embrassé le sommet de son crâne, elle avait un doux duvet brun foncé, comme ses cheveux à elle.

OoO

Ce matin-là, alors qu'elle est assise à son bureau en train d'apposer sa signature sur des papiers officiels, son portable sonne.

\- Allo !

\- Madame Mills ?

\- Oui elle-même. Et vous êtes ?

\- Oh excusez-moi, je suis l'agent Graham Hunter.

\- Graham Hunter, votre nom ne me dit rien…

\- Je suis l'un des agents qui vous a interrogé lors de l'incident qui s'est passé devant votre immeuble il y a douze jours. Je vous appelle pour vous donner quelques nouvelles.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Lorsqu'elle est arrivée à l'hôpital, elle a subi directement une césarienne, car elle n'avait pas repris connaissance et son pouls restait très faible. Elle est dans le coma, son corps ayant subi une importante hémorragie n'a pas bien supporté l'anesthésie générale, elle est aux soins intensifs.

\- Oh… Et… euh…

\- En néonatologie, tout va bien !

\- …. (L'agent Hunter entend un soupir de soulagement)

\- Pensez-vous que je puisse venir la voir ?

\- Oui je ferai le nécessaire pour vous mettre sur la liste des visites autorisées.

\- Comment ça sur la liste ? Quelle liste ?

\- Nous n'avons pas son identité, elle n'avait pas de papiers sur elle, nous avons fait des recherches dans le programme des personnes disparues, nous avons distribué son signalement dans les journaux locaux, dans les écoles et sur un périmètre de cinquante kilomètres. En douze jours, nous n'avons eu aucune information, comme si elle n'existait pas, pour personne.

\- Pour moi elle existe, mettez-moi sur cette liste, je passe d'ici une heure.

Lorsqu'elle raccroche, elle prévient sa secrétaire d'annuler tous ses rendez-vous de la journée, et qu'elle ne serait pas atteignable avant la fin de l'après-midi.

L'ambiance hospitalière des soins intensifs est assez glauque, l'odeur aseptisée qui chatouille ses narines, rend Regina mal à l'aise. Devant elle, l'infirmière s'est arrêtée devant un box où sur le lit, Emma est reliée à de multiples machines faisant des bruits qui prouvent qu'elle est en vie.

Le médecin s'approche de Regina en se présentant :

\- Bonjour, je suis le Dr. Hopper, et vous êtes Mme Mills ?

\- Oui… Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

\- Oui. Par contre, elle est toujours dans le coma, nous lui avons fait une césarienne afin de sortir le bébé, car quand elle est arrivée aux urgences, les pronostics vitaux étaient engagés pour la mère et l'enfant.

\- ….

\- Le bébé va bien, il est en néonatologie, par contre, il pleure beaucoup, car il est seul, et nous avons peur que le lien ne se crée pas entre la mère et l'enfant. Ce petit a besoin d'être rassuré, et le personnel hospitalier n'a pas vraiment le temps de le faire.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment de lien avec la mère de cet enfant, mais pensez-vous que je pourrais voir son bébé, et le rassurer en attendant que sa mère se réveille.

\- Pour moi, il n'y a aucun problème, en plus l'agent Hunter nous a averti que vous étiez la seule sur la liste des personnes autorisées, ce qui fait de vous sa personne de contact, je vais avertir le service que vous viendrez pour le petit.

\- Merci.

Le médecin quitte la pièce. Regina s'approche du lit de la jeune blonde, lui prend la main, caresse le dos de sa main avec son pouce, et lui câline la joue.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre bébé, je vais aller le rassurer, et dès que vous sortirez du coma, vous pourrez vous en occuper. Vous êtes une femme forte, il a survécu grâce à votre courage, et je serai là pour vous, et pour lui. Je vous dis à toute à l'heure.

Elle quitte la chambre, et se dirige vers l'ascenseur afin de monter au 4ème étage, au service de néonatologie. Lorsqu'elle arrive, une infirmière l'attend, elle lui explique que le bébé est un beau petit garçon de 45 cm et qu'il pèse 2 kg 550, né avec 3 semaines d'avance, mais que tout est en ordre.

Devant elle se trouve une dizaine de petits berceaux de verre, décorés d'étiquettes bleues ou roses, et au fond de la pièce se trouve l'un des petits lits, dedans se trouve un nourrisson qui pleure en s'époumonant.

L'infirmière la fait s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et lui dit :

\- Ce bébé n'arrête pas de pleurer, car il a besoin d'être rassuré, mais nous ne pouvons pas l'avoir dans les bras tout le temps. Le mieux serait que vous le preniez en peau à peau.

\- Comment ça en peau à peau ?

\- Oui, il faut enlever votre chemise et votre soutien-gorge, afin que le bébé soit tout contre vous, ensuite nous vous recouvrirons d'une couverture chaude, puis quand il se sera calmé, je vous amènerai un biberon pour que vous le nourrissiez. Ok pour vous ?

\- Euh… hem…hem… ok.

\- Voilà je vais vous le mettre contre votre buste, prenez-le, parlez-lui, vous pouvez le câliner, ou juste rester comme ça, il sera contre votre cœur.

L'infirmière dépose le nourrisson contre Regina. Puis, elle les recouvre d'une couverture chauffée, et quitte la pièce.

Regina se retrouve seule avec le bébé, ce petit corps chaud contre elle lui fait venir les larmes, elle le câline en lui caressant le dos, afin de calmer ses sanglots, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle pense à sa petite fille qu'elle a tenue dans ses bras des années plus tôt, mais contrairement à cette nouvelle vie, la sienne s'était terminée avant de commencer. Le bébé s'arrête soudain de pleurer, et commence à bouger ses petites mains contre elle, puis agrippe une mèche de ses cheveux bruns qui retombent sur son buste. Regina à ce moment précis sent un poids la quitter, tout le chagrin qu'elle transportait depuis le décès de sa fille, comme si ce petit être lui avait permis de faire son deuil, et de laisser le poids de la tristesse faire place à un souvenir portant le joli prénom de Sarah. Elle avait décidé de donner ce prénom à sa petite fille, car elle devait partir comme une princesse, si elle avait vécu c'est comme ça que Regina l'aurait vue, comme sa jolie petite princesse.

OoO

Au même moment, trois étages plus bas, une alarme sonne dans un box, le Docteur Hopper accompagné de plusieurs infirmiers se dirigent en courant vers le lit de la jeune femme blonde qui était dans le coma, lorsqu'ils entrent, ils voient une crinière blonde en train de s'agiter dans tous les sens, elle bataille avec sa sonde d'intubation. Puis, d'un coup, ils la voient atterrir au pied du lit.

\- Putain, j'suis où ?

\- Calmez-vous s'il vous plait, je suis le Docteur Hopper, vous êtes aux soins intensifs et…

\- Et comment je suis arrivée là ?

\- Vous êtes arrivée ici en ambulance. Vous avez eu un malaise dans la rue, il y a de ça douze jours.

\- Douze jours ! Mais j'ai fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Vous étiez dans le coma.

\- Dans le coma ?

\- Oui. Vous savez quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ?

\- Attendez, faut que je compte… Le 26 février ?

\- Comment ça il faut que vous comptiez ?

\- Ben oui, à un moment donné quand je me dirigeais vers l'hosto, j'ai vu que les rues étaient décorées de fleurs et de cœurs, et comme on était au mois de février, j'en ai déduit qu'on était le jour de la St-Valentin. Et comme c'est le 14 février, et que vous m'avez dit que j'ai été douze jours dans le coma, on doit donc être le 26 février.

\- Donc vous pouvez nous dire pourquoi vous alliez à l'hôp… enfin à l'hosto comme vous le dites si bien ?

\- Pourquoi ? Si je suis arrivée ici logiquement vous devriez le savoir.

\- Oui effectivement, nous, nous le savons mais vous est-ce que vous le savez ?

\- …. Ben non ! Le dernier souvenir que j'ai, c'est que j'avais d'horribles douleurs et que je me trouvais dans une rue sous la neige… Et après je ne sais pas trop…

\- Vous avez dû vous écrouler sur le sol, car une femme vous a trouvée et a téléphoné à la police et a appelé les secours.

\- Quoi ? La police ? Et ?

\- Comment ça et ? Vous avez quelque chose à nous dire ?

\- Non.

\- Et peut-on savoir comment vous vous appelez ?

\- Emma.

\- Emma comment ?

\- Emma tout-court !

\- Ok. Veuillez vous asseoir Emma, je dois vous examiner, vous venez de sortir d'un coma de 12 jours.

OoO

Pendant ce temps, un petit bébé boit goulûment un biberon donné par une gentille et douce jeune femme brune, il est dans ses bras depuis bientôt une heure, enfin il retrouve une chaleur perdue trop vite.

OoO

\- Voilà tout est en ordre, votre cicatrice est belle, il ne reste plus qu'à aller voir votre bébé au 4ème étage.

\- Quoi ? Non je ne veux pas de ce mioche… Vous pouvez le garder.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner comme cela, allez le voir, et prenez votre décision ensuite.

\- Non, c'est tout décidé, j'en veux pas, vous ne comprenez rien, je suis rien, il est mieux sans moi… Laissez-moi !

\- Ecoutez, en tant que médecin, je suis obligé de vous faire signer quelques documents pour votre hospitalisation car nous n'avons pas votre identité, et ensuite, on reparlera de votre bébé, ok ?

\- …. (air renfrogné) Ok.

\- Super ! Alors je vais aller chercher les différents papiers, et je vous rejoins dans une vingtaine de minutes… est-ce que cela vous convient ?

\- Oui.

Lorsque le Docteur Hopper revient dans la chambre, il n'y a plus personne, Emma s'est enfuie. Première chose qu'il fait, est de téléphoner au 4ème étage pour demander si sa patiente est venue voir son nouveau-né, mais l'infirmière lui répond par la négative, en lui précisant que Madame Mills est toujours en peau à peau avec le bébé, et qu'il boit son biberon sans un bruit.

OoO

En se retrouvant dans la rue, devant l'hôpital, la première idée qu'a Emma est de retourner voir sa mère, mais elle songe aussi au fait que personne ne l'a signalée comme disparue, donc d'un pas nonchalant, elle se dirige vers un centre de sans-abris afin de s'y reposer.

OoO

Une infirmière vient voir Regina et lui prend délicatement le bébé qui s'était endormi, repu.

\- Excusez-moi, puis-je voir le Docteur Hopper avant de partir ?

\- Oui bien sûr, je vais l'appeler. L'infirmière prend le téléphone et bipe le Dr. Hopper en néonatologie.

Regina se rhabille, remet son chemisier et le reboutonne, ce peau à peau, lui a fait un grand bien, elle a pu faire le deuil de sa petite fille, elle a aussi pu prendre un petit être contre elle, lui donner sa chaleur, le bercer, le rassurer, elle est heureuse.

\- Madame Mills, vous vouliez me voir.

\- Oui je voulais savoir si vous aviez du nouveau à propos de la jeune mère de ce bébé ?

\- Oui, elle va bien, elle est sortie du coma, elle s'appelle Emma.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas là pour faire connaissance avec son bébé ?

\- Elle est partie sans signer de fiche de décharge. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, cet enfant n'était pas désiré, qu'elle ne se considère pas mère, et surtout ne se considère non plus pas comme une personne capable d'aimer ou d'être aimée, donc nous allons garder le petit dans le service une semaine, et ensuite il ira en famille d'accueil ou directement en adoption, les services concernés feront le nécessaire.

\- Quoi, mais… il n'a même pas de prénom !

\- Oui je sais, mais c'est comme ça.

OoO

Six ans plus tard devant une école, par un beau jour de septembre, un petit garçon tout excité se trouve devant ses deux mamans, une brune et une blonde, la première a une trentaine d'années et l'autre est dans la vingtaine. Il est tout content, c'était son premier jour d'école.

\- Henry s'il te plait arrête de bouger sans cesse, j'essaie de fermer ton sac à dos !

\- Mais mama, je t'assure j'ai tout, je l'ai pris mon goûter, maman me l'a mis dans mon sac ce matin, hein maman ?

\- Oui c'est vrai, j'ai contrôlé son sac avant de partir, ne t'inquiète pas Emma, tout y est.

\- Oui mais, s'il manque quelque chose ?

\- Et bien ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est que son premier jour. Allez Henry fais nous un bisou, les grilles s'ouvrent.

\- Henry fait un bisou à chacune de ses mamans et part en courant dans la cour de récréation, il est heureux, il a le sourire.

Regina regarde sa jolie blonde, lui prend le bras, et l'emmène le long du trottoir afin d'aller prendre un café avant d'aller travailler.

Il y a six ans, Regina avait fait les démarches pour adopter le nouveau-né dont elle s'était occupée à l'hôpital. Elle lui avait donné le prénom de son père, un homme bien, affectueux et loyal. Elle avait pu ramener Henry chez elle, un mois après sa naissance. En quelques jours elle avait fait de son bureau une chambre d'enfant, et maintenant, le soir quand elle devait travailler, elle le faisait sur la table de la cuisine.

Puis, un jour qu'elle rentrait du travail, elle était tombée sur la jeune femme blonde qui vendait des cafés dans un stand au bord de la route. Elle l'avait reconnut de suite, car ce joli visage ne l'avait plus quittée depuis ce soir-là sous la neige à même le sol. Elles s'étaient parlé, Regina lui avait apprit qu'elle avait adopté son fils, et Emma lui avait avoué que cet enfant était issu d'un viol.

Puis par la suite, Regina et Emma avaient continué de se voir, et le jour de la St-Valentin il y a maintenant trois ans, Emma avait embrassé Regina. Et depuis ce jour, elles étaient ensembles, Emma avait emménagé chez Regina, Henry avait fait la connaissance de sa mère biologique, des explications avaient eu lieu, puis il y a un an, elles s'étaient mariées.

Ce jour-là, il y a six ans, la naissance d'une vie nouvelle pour trois personnes avait eu lieu.

FIN


End file.
